Amon's Fall
|fgcolor= |prev=The Essence of Eternity |conc= |next=The Escape |image=AscendedKerriganContrail SC2-LotV Loading.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=Legacy of the Void |date=2506 (2508 post-mission) |place=The Void |result=*Amon dead *End War ended *Peaceful reign of the Dominion *Zagara seizes Char and surrounding worlds *Alarak leaves Aiur to search for a new Tal'darim world *Jim Raynor vanishes with Kerrigan and is never seen again *Mysterious bloom of life on barren Koprulu sector worlds |battles= |side1= Zerg Swarm Terran Dominion * Raynor's Raiders Daelaam |side2= Amon's forces *Shadows of the Void *Void constructs |commanders1= Ascended Sarah Kerrigan Commander Jim Raynor Hierarch Artanis |commanders2= Amon† |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |sides= |width= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Destroy void crystals (7) |optgoal= |heroes=Xel'naga Kerrigan |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Amon's Fall is the third and final mission in the Into the Void Epilogue campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the final mission of the main StarCraft II campaign. History Background Sarah Kerrigan chased Amon through the Void, finding him on a platform shielded by void crystals and Shadows of the Void. Kerrigan landed and established a beachhead with her Swarm, with Commander Jim Raynor and Hierarch Artanis following close behind. Kerrigan informed her allies that Amon was shrouded in a barrier of void energy that made him virtually invincible. However, the barrier could be taken down by destroying the void crystals that powered it. The zerg, terran, and protoss set up their bases and launched their final assault on Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. Mission The void crystals that protected Amon would cycle over the platform at regular intervals, giving the three factions a chance to attack them. However, Amon would use void chasms to spawn more shadows of the Void, and use void shards to try and destroy any attacking forces. Kerrigan did not relent, and his shield slowly began to weaken. Amon then began ripping the ground out from underneath the allies' mining bases, limiting the forces they could field. This did not deter them, and the three eventually destroyed all the crystals, leaving Amon vulnerable. Kerrigan faced Amon, and he stated she was nothing but a pawn in the xel'naga's design. Kerrigan retorted that she cared nothing for the Infinite Cycle, and that she chose freedom for all life in her universe. She unleashed a blast that vaporized Amon. Raynor was enveloped in a white light, with Kerrigan's voice telling him to go.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. Homecoming Two years later, Raynor was sitting in Joeyray's Bar on Mar Sara. On the television, Kate Lockwell was reporting on the third anniversary of the fall of Arcturus Mengsk and the rise of Emperor Valerian Mengsk as ruler of the Terran Dominion, and that Admiral Matt Horner supported this new government along with the Dominion armed forces, as well as peace talks with the Daelaam. Raynor reflected how far he had come, looking at his badge, pictures of his Raiders, and thinking back to his conversations with Horner, Tychus Findlay and Dark Prelate Zeratul. Behind him, the door opened, and a human Kerrigan entered. She asked him if he was ready to go. Raynor smiled and replied, "Hell... It's about time." Raynor was never seen again; his badge was recovered in Joeyray's Bar. Under Valerian, the Dominion entered a new era of reconstruction and peace. Zagara, new ruler of the Zerg Swarm, forcibly took control of Char and surrounding systems. Highlord Alarak refused to join the Daelaam on Aiur, and set out to find his own world for the Tal'darim, allowing any of his warriors who disagreed one chance to stay with the Daelaam. A mysterious bloom of life occurs on previously barren worlds, baffling Dominion scientists. Walkthrough Kerrigan's hive cluster spawns in the southwest corner of the map, while Artanis' nexus point starts in the southeast corner and Raynor's base in the northwest. Shadows of the Void spawn from Void chasms that can be temporarily closed. The Void crystals which shield Amon have void energies surrounding them, damaging nearby units, and will slowly float by the platform. If the player and his allies attack it, constructs will randomly spawn around the void crystal's vicinity (except when the crystal is in the air) and will attempt to defend it. Constructs are incredibly strong, but once the player is familiarized with their attack strategies, they will be only a small problem. Oblivion constructs disable a fraction of the player's army in an area if he/she is not careful, and heals nearby void units and structures. This type of construct should be the player's primary target out of all the other constructs. Torment constructs target a single unit with a long-range void beam that only the units with the highest health points and armor can survive, like the ultralisk. Rampage constructs, on the other hand, use lightning storms similar to a Void thrasher, except it possesses a larger radius and damage. It can be microed by the player if they are careful enough. Like the previous Epilogue missions, Kerrigan's Swarm is already outfitted with upgrades similar to the Heart of the Swarm campaign, as well as augmented units (swarmling zerglings, splitter banelings, corpser roaches, impaler hydralisks, Brood Lord mutalisks, carrion swarm hosts, and torrasque ultralisks) so the player already gets additional advantages. The key to the mission's completion is swiftness, because if the fight takes too long, it wouldn't last long as the three races will run out of resources and be overwhelmed by Amon's void shadows. The player must build a strong economy, upgrade their units in the maximum level, and spawn a large army capable of handling both the void crystals and its defenders. Kerrigan herself is powerful, but won't stand a chance against even a few constructs cornering her. Her Quantum Ray should be used whenever Void crystals are about to escape the land. Creep Teleport is basically like a Mass Recall, but requires creep to be effective, so it should be used whenever the player is attacked by huge numbers of shadows. Celestial Radiance is Kerrigan's most useful ability and should be used regularly, especially whenever the player's zerg units are critically wounded during fights. Extinction is a global ability, and can be used to clear a path, or whenever the player wants to take a chunk of health points from all void structures on the map. Again, the player must have an army that is capable of removing (or at least reducing) the risk of their counters. Hydralisks and ultralisks combined can be handy, since they can cover both air and ground. Roaches can be used when destroying void chasms, since their augmented acid saliva can spawn lesser roaches if the infected unit gets killed quickly, which can replenish a shortened army temporarily. Aberrations can also be useful and can replace ultralisks, although a lesser damage and health. Zerglings in this mission can spawn three at a time and do so very quickly, so they can be used as bait for constructs, while the other units focus on the Void crystals. Mutalisks are useful for one thing: intercepting Void crystals while they are out from the ground. Combined with brood lords (since the crystals are considered ground structures even when hovering), they can shred off its health quickly without suffering major losses from the crystals' void energies, and because constructs only spawn on the ground, the only problem would be air attacks from the shadows. Banelings are not recommended since the Void crystals and constructs do not count as structures for the purposes of bonus damage. Memorizing the events that will happen during gameplay is important, too. Remember that Void chasms respawn after 10 minutes (7 in Hard, 4.8 or 288 seconds in Brutal). The respawn intervals for the Void constructs are similar to the chasms. Amon might seem to be just floating under the map, but after 7 minutes, he will start to break the ground of where the mineral clusters and vespene geysers are, starting with Raynor's base (after a cutscene). He will also start to break parts of the map where his enemies' units cross. 6 minutes after destroying the resource cluster in Raynor's main base, he will destroy the resources of Artanis' main nexus point. A hundred seconds after, he will break Kerrigan's main hatchery, along with the resources, so make sure to not build structures there, deplete all the mineral fields quickly and evacuate the area before Amon will rip the ground under the main hatchery. After this, there will be 4-minute intervals on breaking the ground underneath all the resource clusters until they are no more, so be fast enough to complete the mission as quick as possible before running out of resources. Currently there is a bug that if Kerrigan is respawning when Amon destroys the platform she is respawning on, she will not come back. Take care when pushing with Kerrigan when the Amon is about to attack the main hatchery. Achievements Trivia *If the void chasm northeast of the player's spawn location is clicked several times a Rock n' Roll Racer will spawn from the rift, circle the chasm, and teleport away. *There is a cut enemy from the mission named the Aether maw, which could use lightning breath attack named "Aether Storm" on the player.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 References Category:Legacy of the Void missions Category:Into the Void missions